Let It Burn
by TheFutureFromLove
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are captured by controlled demons, and Inuyasha becomes one of them and tries to kill Kagome. But snaps back. Inuyasha remembers what happened and forbid Kagome to ever be with him. Then he thinks how he'll live without Kagome.
1. The Capture

**I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

**CXXXXXXXXXXX[============================== . **

_**Chapther One**_: **The Capture**

Kagome looked around herself. It was snowing. She smiled. Christmas was at hand and she couldn't wait to spend the time with Inuyasha, maybe even admitting her feelings for him? She smiled and shook her head at the thought. _Maybe I'll kiss him under the mistletoe?? _She giggled to herself. Then a voice from behind her came.

"What are you giggling about?"

Inuyasha came up behind her, carrying his beloved Tetsusaiga. Why was she not surprised that he was grumpy as usual?

"Oh, nothing! Just thinking about something Sota said." She answered, putting on her fake grin, hoping that white lie was good enough to convince her Ancient Sweetheart. Inuyasha leaned against the Tetsusaiga.

"Out with it." He said, fixing her with his usual glare.

"Okay, Sota said that it was written all over our faces that we're in love with each other." Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha hoping to see a good reaction although she knew she wasn't going to get it. But something did surprise her.

"Well? Do you?"

"Umm...do I what?"

"Love me?"

She looked around nervously, then decided to trap him. "The question is...do YOU?" She asked, acting so hard to be her usual self and not draw any negative attention to herself from him and her friends.

Inuyasha blushed and muttered something under his breath, and quickly changed the subject. "Do you sense any jewel shards?" Kagome simply shook her head. "I thought I sensed one but the feeling was gone just as quick as it came." Inuyasha's eyes turned to her. "Which way did you sense it from?"

Kagome pointed west. "Shit. We'll have to go through the mountains." Inuyasha said, sheathing the sacred sword. Kagome's eyes lost all the joy and cheerfulness. Inuyasha noticed and looked at her. "What is it?" he asked, sounding a little more concerned that he hoped he had. Kagome rubbed her right arm as tears filled her eyes. "We'll have to go, risk our lives for the Shikon No Tama jewel shards and it's almost Christmas!" Inuyasha's ears twitched, suddenly interested. "Yeah? So?" Kagome looked him straight in the eyes. "I was hoping we could spend a couple of days with each other...celebrating Christmas, not searching for jewel shards." At that she looked away. Inuyasha stepped right in front of her. These past few days he was rather nice to her and that made her a little bit more happy than she ever felt here in the Sengoku Jidai period of Japan. "Kagome, if we don't find the jewel shards now, Naraku will, and he will definitely kill us all if we don't beat him to it. And I promise that we'll spend a lot more time with each other after we get back with the jewel shards." Kagome looked up surprised. "I don't get it. Why are so understanding all of a sudden. You have never made me that promise before!" Inuyasha didn't smile or blush he just looked up towards the sky. "Let's just say I opened my eyes after a long sleep, and I understand a lot more. Now stop wasting time and let's get going! Miroku and Sango are badly injured still, and Shippo will stay with them, so maybe we can borrow Kirara." Kagome nodded and ran into Kaede's hut to ask permission.

Inuyasha patiently waited while thinking to himself. _I can't hide it from her any longer. She's got to know the truth of that I really love her, not Kikyo. Kikyo is 50 years ago. Kagome is now and real. Not an empty shell with desires for me to burn in hell. _

"Let's go!" Kagome's voice came up behind her. He nodded, as Kirara transformed. They leaped on to her, Kagome equipped with her bow and arrows and Inuyasha with his claws and Tetsusaiga.

They flew for a long time until Inuyasha and Kagome sensed two different things. Inuyasha, demon blood, and Kagome three jewel shards. "We're going down." Inuyasha instructed the cat youaki and they flew down.

Instantly, Inuyasha began to investigate. The blood smelled awfully familiar. He knew he smelled it before...long ago...somewhere in his childhood, right after the death of his mother. Kagome was looking all over the place for the glow of the jewel shards.

"I don't get it. I swear I sensed jewel shards here." Kagome said to Inuyasha half apologetically. Inuyasha however didn't pay any attention to her for now. He was in a mere state of shock. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, what is it?" She said, and then she froze too. There stood a bleeding demon, with long black hair past his shoulders, black cat ears on top of his head, just like Inuyasha's, bangs like Inuyasha's that went alongside of his face, only his were silver with black stripes on them. He was wearing a kimono like Inuyasha's only black and he had a weird necklace around his neck, his claws were black, his feet were his paws and he had a tail. "In-Inuyasha? Wh-who is that?" She asked him, for he wasn't drawing out his sword like he usually did. The demon had three black scars under his left eye.

"S-Sabre...I can't believe it! We meet again after so many years!" Inuyasha said, taking a step forward. "My best friend...how are you?"

"Save it Inuyasha. I'm not here for a reunion. I'm here for your woman." Sabre growled nodding towards Kagome making her hide and tremble slightly behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced at her.

"What do you need her for?"

"She could sense jewel shards, which I'm after."

"All of us after it, but _why _are you after it?"

"That's none of your buisness to meddle in, mutt face."

Inuyasha looked horrified. "Did-why'd you call me that? We're supposed to be best friends!" Kagome looked offended for Inuyasha.

Sabre smirked rather evilly. "WERE best friend, mutt. Now we're demons competing for the jewel shards. Hand the woman over!"

Inuyasha snapped back from memory lane and pulled out his sword. "No way! You've changed for the worst, Sabre. So no one puts a finger on Kagome!" Kagome took a step back. Sabre just grinned an evil, horrible grin. "Wrong again, half-breed. I'm a youkai. See ya!" He said and leaped over his head, snatching Kagome up and leaping towards the hightest mountain. Kagome's screams would remain in the hanyou's ears and his EX-best friend's evil laughter for ever. He snapped out of his trance and jumped onto Kirara and they flew after them.

_How could he do this to me? I'm supposed to be his best friend...wait just a frickin' minute! His eyes were completely lifeless when he said all that stuff, and I sensed Naraku all over him! DAMN THAT BASTARD!!! _

Inuyasha have never been so angry as he was now. They stopped as soon as they saw Sabre enter a cave on a large hill surrounded by trees and bones. He ran into the cave, then freezing to the spot. He was surrounded by the world's evilest cat demons. Sabre was smirking as he tied Kagome up. Kagome screamed four words before he made her pass out. CAREFUL!"

Inuyasha glared at him. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sabre just laughed and said something in cat tounge, and the cat demons closed in on them, until he heard something behind him...then he noticed that a rock was being rolled over the entrance. Horrified he looked at Sabre. "In my home...guests get in, but don't get out." And with that Inuyasha was knocked out.

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX[=========================

_Well, whaddya think? Should I continue? R&R PLEASE!!_


	2. The Spell and the Attack

I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter Two:** _**The Spell and the Attack**_

_This not a good start for me! _Inuyasha thought desperately. The panther demon that stood before him smirked harder than ever, as he eyed him, humiliating himself trying to fight the youkais. All panther, cougar, tiger and lion demons kept on attacking him, and he got pretty badly wounded for he was one, and they were more than he thought. The fight seemed to last forever, but the hanyou refused to die without Kagome's safety.

Sabre eyed him, something that wasn't controlled, which was his own thoughts popped into his head.

_I wish I could tell them to cut it off, but that will never work through this fucking shard in which that bastard put in my back. And all of them follow my instruction. He loves this girl...that is so obvious. I'm going to help him somehow..._ But that thought was really easily interrupted by Naraku's orders.

_"Sabre-Sama. Why not try and kill Inuyasha right now?" _Sabre growled. _"Never Naraku. You might have to kill me to get full control of me!!" _He heard Naraku laugh at that remark. _"Very well. I will have him kill the girl...and that will happen through the spell you know and place the jewel shard in his back. Or your lover Kayura dies...." _Sabre's eyes widened in shock. _"TOUCH HER AND I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" _But all he remembered was distant laughter, and he already had started speaking in cat-language to cast the spell on his unconscious friend's body.

_"Surriao nimero anurit ahefiry namret freuian. Surrioa nortoosr nustnart. FRUEENT!!" _He shouted as his palm was outstretched towards his friend's body.

The cat demons repeated the chant, only in English. "Kings of the Past, listen to my plea. Kings of the Past give me the power to control this being. RELEASE YOUR POWER!" And a blue fire escaped each of their palms as Inuyasha began to raise from the ground from his lying and bleeding position and stood up. Sabre picked out a jewel shard from his sword and chucked it into Inuyasha's back. "Heh. Now is the time for you to listen to my and Naraku-Sama's instruction. Are you willing to do that?" He asked walked side by side with Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked, showing his demon fangs. He opened his eyes, which were now red as burning coals. He cracked his demon claws. "I'm willing." He growled. Sabre smirked, and all the demons laughed their evil laughter.

Just when the laughter from the cave erupted, Kagome had already opened her eyes. "Inu-Inuyasha?" she uttered his name. Then her eyes widened with fear. _Inuyasha!!! What have they done to you? I've got to help you!! I've got to get you back! _With that she yelled out. "INUYASHA! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! PLEASE INUYASHA! WE NEED YOU WITH US!! _I _NEED YOU!! PLEASE"

At that Sabre whirled around. "Well, well, well. Look what have we got here, Inuyasha. Wouldn't it be fun to kill her off?" Inuyasha smirked, looking at the helpless body of the woman he began to care for so much. Sabre grinned a demon grin and walked over to Kagome, grabbing her chin, and making her look at him. "Tell us where you hid the jewel shards and you'll go free. If not...you're dead. If we force it out of you...we'll have the jewel shards and you're dead." Kagome glared at her capturer. "What would happen to Inuyasha?" Sabre looked back at his demon-form friend. "Oh him? Don't worry, he'll be serving Naraku and me from now on." Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears. As they fell, something inside of Inuyasha turned. It was his heart. Demon form or not, controlled or not, he couldn't stand to see Kagome cry. The real Inuyasha was about to cry...even if it was just in his mind that was overcome by Naraku. _Kagome...K-Kagome please don't cry. It will be alright, I promise. Somehow I will get back to you...I hate this demon form. Even if I wanted to become full demon at first I don't want to anymore. I see that I will hurt innocent people and what I'm scared of is to hurt you. _His thoughts kept going on, but he was doing the exact opposite. He was going towards her, and grabbing her untied hand. "GIVE ME THE JEWEL SHARDS, WENCH!" Kagome just stared at him, with her eyes filled with tears and fear. As the tears began to fall, so was her hope. "No. I can't Inuyasha. I can't let you go and serve Naraku...I have got to try and get you back to me. Please...resist them." Tears began to fall harder. Sabre was watching all this and he was swearing his butt off at Naraku. But all he got was laughter.

Inuyasha growled and slashed Kagome's gut. She cried out in pain. The real Inuyasha was in a state of shock. _NO! I NEVER THOUGHT I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO HURT HER!!! KAGOME...NOOOOOO! _Kagome just smiled, even though she was crying. She pressed her palm to his cheek gently. "You mustn't do this Inuyasha. I know the real you is in here somewhere. All I want is for you to get out." The demon Inuyasha picked her up by her throat and threw her against the wall, making huge scratch marks on her neck. She lost consciousness, but tears still fell.

Inuyasha was about to grab the jewel shards and finish her off, when he froze. Something was coming from behind the boulder. He whirled around, making Sabre and his comrades whirl around too, wondering who it was who was coming towards the cave.

"WIND-TUNNEL!!!!"


	3. The Rescue and the Order

****

I don't own Inuyasha, and THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS!!

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXX{=========================

**Previously on Let it Burn: **_Inuyasha was about to grab the jewel shards and finish her off, when he heard something and whirled around, making Sabre and his comrades whirl around too. _

_"WIND-TUNNEL!"_

**Chapter Three: _The Rescue and The Order_**

"What the heck was that?" Sabre growled, cracking his claws, ready to strike down anyone who barged into his cave. Inuyasha growled, recognizing who that was. Sabre and his comrades suddenly covered their face as the boulder began to fall apart and fly towards what seemed like a void. Sabre opened his eyes and got a good peek of who it was.

Miroku was sucking in the boulder, his hand outstretched, with a determined look on his face. "NOW SANGO!" He yelled. Apparently, when Kirara got left out of the cave, she went to get Sang and Miroku for help. Sango jumped down from Kirara and brought down about 15 demons in one strike with her weapon. Then she rushed to get Kagome, but Sabre attacked her. She dodged his attack and kicked him against the wall. Sabre wiped his bleeding lip with his sleeve, shooting her an evil glare. _The demon exterminator! _Then he heard Naraku within his thoughts. _"Sango, the demon exterminator...we can't let her live and get away with the girl, now can we, Sabre-Sama?" _He hated Naraku, so with a flash of his amber eyes, he was able to block Naraku without him knowing what he was up to. Even if it was for a little while. _Damn you, Naraku. I'm going to get these four out of here. _He roared in his panther roar, making the cat demons decease.

Miroku glared at Sabre as he was struggling to keep Inuyasha off him. _What is he up to? _He thought. Sango was struggling to support Kagome over to Kirara. The demon looked at the damage he's done and shook his head. "Don't attack those four again. No matter what I say. The demon Naraku took possession of me through the sacred jewel shard. Next time that happens tie me down and block the entrance and leave me in here alone. Now, the monk, the slayer, the miko and my best friend...get them out of here to safety!" With those words he knew he might be too late to rescue the only demon girl that he ever loved. With tears in his eyes, he took off the spell. Then he looked up at the ceiling of the cave. _Kayura...I'm sorry I failed you._

Inuyasha fell to the ground, in a slight trance. "Where-wha-Kagome!" He sat right back up, looking for Kagome. "Oh no! Did I do all this?" He looked around himself, to find Sabre dropping his sword on the ground and collapsing to his knees. _Whoa...for a controlled demon he sure don't look at all menacing. _Then his eyes widened. His best friend was back. "Sabre...?" He got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sabre simply brushed it away, making tears fall harder. "Get out before it happens again. THe girl can purify the jewel shard in your back..." Inuyasha's eyes filled with pain for Sabre. "Sabre... can I help?" Sabre looked up at him, his eyes flashing. "I SAID GET OUT!!! I'LL BE CONTROLLED AGAIN, WITHOUT THE DAMN JEWEL SHARD! HE'S BEEN POSSESING ME TOO LONG!" With that Inuyasha nodded and ran over to Kagome.

.:Kaede's Hut:.

Inuyasha was waiting impatiently outside of Kaede's hut, hoping and praying that Kagome was going to be alright. But that made him think of what Sabre said right before they flew off.

**:Flashback:**

Inuyasha looked at his best friend. "Sabre, are you sure you don't want any help? We can stay with you for awhile, and your healers can treat Kagome's injuries." Inuyasha suggested looking nervously at Kagome, who was still unconscious. Sabre sighed and sat down on a close-by boulder, his elbows resting on his knees. "No Inuyasha. It won't be safe for Kagome or you. Even if you're hanyou, and you think your life is full of danger, trying living a youkais. Sometimes I pray to the Gods that you will never live a life of a youkai. The danger is haunting you day and night, when you're awake, and when you're asleep. And what's important is that Kagome is safer with you than she'll be here. And I wish that both of you'll be safe. Kagome will purify the jewel shard in your back and you can pull it out. That's the only jewel shard that actually exist in these parts. The other two were a trap. " Inuyasha listened to his best friend and he began to realize...no place around him was safe for Kagome. Then he nodded. They did their old best friend hand-shake and Inuyasha flew off with his friends, waving to Sabre. Then he saw how Sabre headed back towards the cave, obviously miserable.

**:End of Flashback:**

Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Inuyasha. It wasn't your fault." Inuyasha just brushed his hand off of his shoulder. "You don't understand!" he snapped at the monk. "No one does! I could have killed her! I almost did! I actually had the DESIRE to KILL HER! I can't let that happen to her!!" Miroku looked nervous slightly, and so did Sango. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances...and just then Shippo joined them. But Inuyasha didn't notice just yet. Sango looked up at him. "So what are you going to do?"

Inuyasha lowered his eyes as tears filled them. "I'm going to let her go. And this time...I won't come back for her." Shippo was on the verge of tears.

"NO INUYASHA! I DON'T WANT KAGOME TO LEAVE!"

"Stuff it, runt. I don't have a choice!"

"Yes you do!"

Inuyasha lost it. "IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO LET HER GO! I CARE FOR HER MORE THAN I HAVE EVER CARED FOR KIKYO!"

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku stared blankly at him as he ran off to the place where they first met. The Sacred Tree. Shippo looked at Sango and Miroku. "Does that mean he-?"

"Oh yeah. He loves her alright." Sango answered.

"Infatuated." Miroku said.

"Thought so." Shippo added.

"Mew." Kirara gave her opinion.

Kaede walked out of the hut. Miroku, Sango and Shippo got up. "How is she, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked. Sango hung on to Miroku's shoulder. "Is she going to live?" Shippo repeated Sango's question. Kaede nodded. "She will be fine." Then she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't around. "But my! Where is Inuyasha? I thought he will be the first one burying me with questions about her health? Do ye two know where he went off to?" The three shook their head. "Probably to the well." Shippo squeaked. Kaede shook her head. "Once stubborn, will always be stubborn." she said and walked back into the hut. Shippo looked down the road where Inuyasha walked off. "I wish he would just tell her!" Miroku sighed. "He isn't that confident yet. We need to give them time."

**A week later**

Kagome slowly walked out of the hut. "KAGOME!" Shippo shouted and jumped into her arms. Kagome smiled. "Shippo! I'm so glad to see you!" Miroku and Sango also joined the celebration. Sango hugged Kagome, and so did Miroku...without being hentai.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and so did his nose when he smelled and heard Kagome. He grinned. He was so happy that she was okay. He resisted the temptation to run over to her, and embrace her and never let her go...his smile faded. He had to though. He couldn't bare to see her hurt ever again.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was sitting under a tree not too far from the hut. She put down Shippo and walked over to Inuyasha. She was surprised to see that he didn't look at her at all. She sat down beside him, and wrapped around her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad that you're okay! I was so worried! Oh, Inuyasha!" Then her eyes widened in complete shock, when he gently pushed her away, and didn't look her in the eye. Kagome felt something wet on her arms...his tears! _He is...crying? But...why? I'm okay... _Then she saw it...the jewel shard in his hand, and the blood trickling down his back. She touched his hand, and purified the shard. He just threw down on the ground. "Inuyasha? Why are you-?" He whirled around, crying like mad. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I FORBID YOU TO EVER LOOK AT ME, TOUCH ME, OR EVEN TALK TO ME! I'M A MONSTER! I ALMOST HURT YOU! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME AND AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted on top of his lungs. Kagome stumbled back. "You-you're not serious are you?" Inuyasha was spilling tears everywhere. "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING! I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND ME SO YOU CAN GET HURT!" Kagome's shocked expression faded and was replaced by a hurt one. Tears began falling and with a small and frightened voice she said, "Okay. I'll miss you Inuyasha..." and with that she ran into the hut, grabbed her things and ran off, throwing down the jewel shards on the floor infront of him.

As he saw her run off, and knowing that would be the last time he would ever look into her eyes, he fell to his knees and gave out the world's loudest howl of pain, and regret. Miroku lowered his eyes, already missing their friend. Sango's eyes were full of tears, and she clung onto Miroku. Shippo was just crying silently being comforted by Kirara.

**Higurashi Shrine**

Kagome climbed out of the well, and ran as fast as she could to her room. Souta was about to say hi, but she ran past him and up the stairs and slammed her door. She dropped her things and collapsed on the bed. She cried and cried, unable to stop herself. She could barely breath. When she calmed down a little, she looked at the photo of Inuyasha she took when he wasn't looking. It included Sango, Miroku and Shippo and Kirara too. She picked up the framed photo and with her two fingers she touched Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha..." she whispered. He was her everything...the only thing she was happy for. Tears fell on her photograph. "Why...? I love you Inuyasha." She whispered to herself.

She heard a knock on the door. "Sis?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "GO AWAY SOUTA!" And when she heard footsteps going down the stairs, she got dressed in her pjs and climbed under the warm covers. When she looked at the stars, she whispered, "Good night, Inuyasha."

In the middle of the night, she woke up, covered in cold sweat, breathing heavily. That dream...it was horrible. She noticed that she was crying. "It's just a dream...it's not real." She tried to convince herself.

**:The Dream:**

_Kagome was back in the Inuyasha's Forest. It was dark. "Where am I?" she asked herself. There was no light, except the moon. The moon was her only light, and it was illuminating a road. "Where does it lead?" she asked herself. She began walking towards it...and then she saw something red..."Blood!" She cried out! She began to run when the first thought came into her mind. Inuyasha. As the blood was getting thicker, she started to run as fast as her human legs would carry her. Finally, she froze as she stared into the face of her worst fear. Her friends lay dead, in a pool of their own blood. Sango...Miroku...Shippo...Kaede...but no sign of Inuyasha. She continued walking around, hoping to find Inuyasha safe and sound. Then she saw him...he lay there, his heart ripped out...His beautiful eyes that she loved to drown in were lifeless. His mouth partly open as blood oozed out of it. "No...NO!" She dropped to her knees, and hugged his dead body. "I knew I shouldn't have left you, Inuyasha! I could have prevented this!" She cried and cried...until she heard footsteps. She looked up to see who it was. It was Kikyo! And Sabre...? Kikyo smirked. "I had to end his life, for he didn't want to go with me." Kagome glared at her. "Why did you do this? Why did you slaughter my friends?" Kikyo smirked slightly. "Oh, I only killed Inuyasha. Sabre-san here did the rest of the job. Most impressive I have to say." Kagome's tears fell like the waterfalls. "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM??" Kikyo sighed, in a rather annoyed way. "How could you be so blind you foolish girl? He loved you with all of his heart, and refused to join me in hell. He was infatuated with you, one might say. He sent you away for he couldn't stand to see you spill blood because of him. In a way, he wished he was dead...I simply made it come true." Kagome looked down at the dead body of Inuyasha. "He loved me? I loved him so much! And I always will!" Kikyo smiled mischieviously. "There's a way you could be with him?" Kagome looked up at her, shooting her a dirty look. "How? Tell me, you witch!" Kikyo just began to walk away, as Sabre raised his claws above her, the moonlight hitting his blood-covered claws, giving off a slight shine...then he brought them down._

**End of Dream:**

Kagome got up from her bed and walked over to the balcony, staring down at the well. "I wish I was with you, Inuyasha. But I can't go back to you, for the jewel shards aren't with me...and you won't come back to me this time. I guess I have to except that fact. But I will always, always, pray for your happiness and safety." she said to herself and left back inside, thinking about her nightmare. She closed her eyes, with his picture beside her. And she fell into a dreamless sleep.

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX{===============================

So, whaddya think? R&R!


	4. Thinking Of You

I don't own Inuyasha...that is all...oh yeah; I don't own the song in this chapter either

CXXXXXXXXXXX {=====================

**Chapter Four:** **_Thinking Of You_**

It's been a month since Inuyasha made the most heartbreaking decision of his entire lifetime. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. When he was staring at the sky, her face was smiling down at him, whenever he was sitting up in his favorite tree, he was thinking of how they met, and the times she shed tears for him. Whenever he slept, in his dream was Kagome...Kagome, Kagome, and nothing but Kagome. He thought he was going to go insane without her by his side, like she always was. "No. I can't let her be here anymore. It's too dangerous. In her time everything will be safe...here, there's nothing but demons to search for the shards and out to get me...and I drag her into it. I wish she never came here in the first place. The Shikon No Tama would have been whole and everything would have been normal! But Kagome had to go and free him, then go through all that danger, and shed more tears than he ever thought a girl could shed for a hanyou. He gritted his teeth together, and clenched his fists. "Damn you Naraku! Damn you to hell!" he growled under his breath. Then as the thought of Kagome came to his mind, he relaxed, knowing she was safe and away from all of this.

Miroku walked up to his hanyou friend. "Inuyasha, if we're going to go and collect the rest of the jewel shards and go after Naraku, we better get a move on!" Miroku said, seriously, as he sat down beside Inuyasha, who was now sitting under a willow tree, his head lowered, thinking about the usual. "I miss her, Miroku. She was my strength. She was what I fought for all this time. Not Kikyo. Kikyo is just a friend to me now. A friend who isn't alive...just an empty shell with other's souls...and a lack of her own." Miroku stared at his depressed friend as he poured out all of his thoughts out to him. Miroku gave a slight chuckle, making Inuyasha glare at him. "And what are you laughing at, monk?" He snapped. Miroku shook his head. "Forgive me. I wasn't trying to offend you. I'm just surprised that you're sharing with your life secrets with a mere monk like myself. It's rather amusing." Inuyasha got up, walking away. "Feh. I don't know why I told you all that. Not like you would understand shit!" Miroku caught up with him. "You're wrong, Inuyasha. I have a pretty good sense of understanding where you're coming from. I wouldn't love a woman either if she were just made out of soil and ashes and who steals other's souls. That type of woman is not to be loved, for it has no soul of its own. She's just wandering the earth with no real intention of love, or hope." Inuyasha blinked, raising an eyebrow. "And you are the expert, aren't you? Especially when it comes to women." Miroku gave a slight smile. "Partly. But mostly because I'm a monk and I'm against the fact that person without a soul wants to take her once-called love and embrace death together. That's just not in my religion." And with that he walked into Kaede's hut to get Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha however, stayed outside, pondering on Miroku's words. "I reckon he's right. It's not right. No wonder I've lost all the feeling of love for her. Kagome's the real one." He said to himself as he waited for his friends to get a move on. _Kagome...I wonder what you're doing right now? Are you happy? Please be safe._

_Present Era_

Kagome silently walked from school. She's been dodging her friends for the entire day, for she didn't have any desire to actually tell them what was going on between her and Inuyasha. She gave a heavy sigh when she thought of him. His eyes, his face, his voice, his arms that she felt so safe in, she thought of everything! _Inuyasha...I miss you so much. Hojo asked me on a date again, and I had no choice but to accept, for I know I won't see you again. I hope Kikyo is making you happy. At least she's with you there. Where you belong. I had to move on as well. But I can't. _She silently started crying. _I miss you so much, Inuyasha. _

That afternoon, she sat on the bench under the Goshinboku Tree. She sighed as she looked up at it, remembering the first time she and Inuyasha met.

**: Flashback: **

The boy's voice was cold and she could tell that he wasn't the pleasant sort. "You look pretty dumb there, Kikyo." Kagome got up. "You can talk?" Inuyasha sneered. "The Kikyo I knew wouldn't waste her time. Why don't you kill it like you killed me?" Kagome lost it. "That's it! Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is, she's not me for my name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" She was almost nose-to-nose to him now. "And I say you gotta be her, for there's no way you could smell so-!" his nose twitched as he sniffed her. Then he backs off a little. "You're not her." Kagome was a little relieved that he realized it. "I know! Whoever _her _is!" Then Inuyasha scoffed slightly and muttered an insult she heard pretty well. "You're right. Kikyo was cuter...much cuter." Kagome's eyes widened. _What did you-_ Then the centipede picked her off the ground. "LET ME GO!" as she grabbed onto Inuyasha's bangs. "OW! OW! OW! YOU LET GO!"

**: End of Flashback :**

Kagome gave out a little laugh as she remembered. She was afraid of Inuyasha then for he tried to kill her for the Jewel of Four Souls. But she got so accustomed to him, and when she saw Kikyo kiss him, she knew for a fact that she fell in love with him too, on account of otherwise she wouldn't have felt such deep hatred for Kikyo. She sighed again as she hugged her knees, looking up at the leaves of the Sacred Tree. "On my 15th birthday I fell through the well. And I ended up 500 years into the past! I never expect that I would fall in love in the Sengoku Jidai period with a half-demon! Hojo was the one I admired then, but Inuyasha...he's different. And I fell in love.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get a glance at her now. He climbed out of the well, and sniffed the air. She wasn't outside, that means she was inside her room. He jumped on her balcony, and really silently opened the door, just to look at her. She was staring at a picture...a picture of him! He smiled slightly. She was drawing something, and he caught a glance as she pinned it to the wall. It was Kagome hugging him. Then in her angelic he heard her sing a song, to the music that was playing. And it was just the music. She began to make him fall in love with her deeper.

"_Everybody's got something,_

_They had to leave behind _

_Like regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering, how it could be now_

_Or might have been_

_All this I know but still I can't seem to let you go_

__

_I never had a dream come true,_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though that I pretend that I moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me_

_A part of me will always be with you_

__

_Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time_

_And my road can never be, for yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering, how it should be now_

_Or might have been_

_All this I know but still I can't seem to let you go_

__

_I never had a dream come true,_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though that I pretend that I moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be with you_

He noticed that she was crying! She shed tears, for him again!

"You'll always be the dream that fills my head, yes you will, 

_Say you will, you know you will _

_You'll always be I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering,_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_I try and try but I just can't seem to say good-bye _

__

_I never had a dream come true,_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though that I pretend that I moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be with you_

"So she loves me?" he asked himself. Then he saw her start turning around and he leaped back to the well, where he went back to his own world. He was smiling to himself. "She loves me. I never knew she did." He got out, realizing that it was getting dark. Then he smelled her...he smelled the ashes. "Oh no. Kikyo. Not now." He muttered to himself. Kikyo walked over to him gracefully. "Hello, Inuyasha." Inuyasha just nodded. "I see you're troubled. Any particular reason?" He shook his head, no. "But there is a reason. That girl that you've become so fond of lately is missing." She said, smiling slightly. He frowned. _This is none of your business, Kikyo! _He thought angrily. He felt the jewel shards grow hot against his chest. "I came here for the remaining jewel shards...and for us to embrace death together. What do you think?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek, and caressing it gently. Inuyasha frowned deeper. "No. I'm not going to hell with you, Kikyo. I'm not done living yet." He answered, boldly. He was about to say more, but she silenced him with a kiss. His eyes opened in surprise. He moved away. "No! Kikyo, I'm not ready for this yet." Kikyo nodded. I understand, as she wrapped her arms around him. Desperate for Kagome's touch, Inuyasha figured that Kikyo was the closest thing he had, so he collapsed to the ground, being embraced by Kikyo. He closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his face. He figured that in the morning he would go and talk to Sabre. "Kagome...I love you." He whispered out of pure confusion and sadness. Kikyo's eyes narrowed in hatred for her reincarnation, but he still embraced him, knowing that Inuyasha's life belonged to her, not to Kagome, and she was going to keep that in her possession. This time when she kissed him, he returned it, only because he imagined Kagome holding him, assuring that he will never be alone. Kikyo deepened the kiss and he still returned it. She knew why he was returning all her movement. Kagome was that reason.

Kagome's time was filled with snow as well, as she looked up at the sky, in her warm clothes as she stood under the sacred tree. "Kagome! Kagome! Ayumi is on the phone!" Her mother called her from the house. "Coming!" Kagome answered, and paused for a second then ran into the house.

"Hello?" She asked into the tube.

"Kagome! Hi! How is your laryngitis?"

Kagome sweat dropped. _Stupid old man... _"Uh...it's gone."

"Great! Then you know that we have a talent show rehearsal tomorrow!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "No! I completely forgot! What are we doing?"

"We're singing a song...you know...the one you sang once? By Do As Infinity or something?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm the singer, right?"

"Who else knows the words? We're dancing too."

"WHAT?"

"You're a great dancer, it's going to be fine! Hojo will be proud of you!"

Kagome muttered. "That's what I'm afraid of..."

"Huh-?"

"Oh nothing! See you later then...and don't worry, I'll bring the CD."

"Okay! See you!"

With that, and a heavy sigh, Kagome went back into her room, watching snow fall onto the shrine grounds. "Inuyasha, I hope you have a merry Christmas." With that she plopped down on the bed, and closed her eyes.

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX{=========================

So how was this chappy? I think it was alright. I know it was short, but don't bite my head off! Anyways:

You've been listening to: "Never Had A Dream Come True" by Sclub7

R&R!


	5. Let It Burn

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA...By the way...THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO THE REVIEWERS! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! Even now I'm working on a book getting it ready to get published by my soon-to-be-editor. Yes, I know an editor...anyways. Back to the story that I didn't know could be so popular!!

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX{===========================

**Chapter Five:_ Let It Burn _**

Inuyasha woke up bright and early in the morning to fulfill his goal of seeing Sabre and talking to him. Kagome had purified his jewel shard, even though she was unconscious...Inuyasha smiled. Her touch was magical. Then he shook his head, and washed his face in a nearby river. At that he called Kirara to him, and jumped on her. They flew towards the direction in which he went before with Kagome looking for the jewel shards. He sighed heavily, but kept his eyes pealed for the mountain. When he felt Kirara descending he looked down, to see Sabre looking up at him, with an annoyed expression. When Inuyasha leaped off Kirara and walked over to his best friend. "What are you doing here, Kid?" he asked, his arms crossed across his chest. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "I thought you forgot the nickname...even though we're THE SAME AGE!" he snapped. Sabre rolled his eyes. "Just because you told Kagome to go away permenantly doesn't mean you have to bite my head off." Inuyasha froze to the spot. "How'd you know?" Sabre smirked. "You forgot that thanks to my dead anscestors and my father I know how to see the past, present, and future, _including _reading minds?" Inuyasha sweat dropped again. "Great. Anyways, I came here for-" Sabre finished his sentance sitting cross-legged on a rock. "Advice." Inuyasha began to twitch. "Can...you...stop...-?" He began, but Sabre annoyed him once again. "No." Inuyasha felt like he was going to kill him. Sabre rolled his eyes. "Shut up and listen." Inuyasha calmed down.

"Okay, do you want Kagome to get hurt?"

"No."

"Good. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want her back?"

"Uh...yes and no."

"Why not?"

"Because there's too much danger around here and I'll kill myself if she gets hurt."

"So you want my advice?"

Inuyasha fell over twitching. Then got up again. "IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEN WHY'D YOU ASK ME ALL THOSE QUESTIONS????" Sabre remained calm. "Just answer." Inuyasha grumbled then muttered. "Yes." Sabre nodded. "Okay. Then my advice...let it burn." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, while Sabre opened his eyes. "It's an expression I picked up. Ever since my sister died in the palace fire...I hate being prince...anyways, I figured that you have to burn all the bad stuff in your soul and just let go." With a flick of a finger there was some strange music ringing in Inuyasha's ears. He looked around...that was the tune that Kagome listened on her CD player some times! Sabre began for Inuyasha...both were privately great singers.

Sabre: "I don't understand why  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to"

Then Inuyasha realized what he was going at, so he closed his eyes and through the words of the song he tried to make himself feel better. So he started singing.

Inuyasha: "What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
I gotta let it burn "  
  
_It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's comin from my heart  
It's been a long time coming  
But we done been fell apart  
Really wanna work this out  
But I don't think you're gonna change  
I do but you don't  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby  
Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it burn  
_  
[Chorus]  
_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn  
_  
_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn  
_  
Then he began to think of Kikyo...he shuddered. He couldn't convince himself anymore, so he began singing negative words.  
__

_Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
Got somebody here but I want you  
Cause the feelin ain't the same by myself  
Callin' her your name  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
It's the way I feel  
I know I made a mistake  
Now it's too late  
I know she ain't comin back  
What I gotta do now  
To get my shorty back  
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
Without my booo  
You've been gone for too long  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours  
Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)_  
  
[Chorus]  
_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gon'learn)  
Let it burn (gotta let it burn)  
Gotta let it burn  
_  
_Deep down you know its best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn  
_  
[Bridge]  
_I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (ooooh)  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)  
_  
[Breakdown]  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh  
Ooh ooh oooh (can ya feel me burnin'?)  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh oooh  
  
So many days, so many hours  
I'm still burnin' till you return_  
  
[Chorus]  
_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn  
_  
_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

Inuyasha was crying silently, no matter how hard the words of the song tried to convince him. Sabre heard what he was singing and he rolled his eyes in pain for his friend. When he finished, he placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha was shaking. "Sabre...I have to see her...I can't live without her...but I don't want her to get hurt!" Inuyasha said through sobs. Sabre closed his eyes. "I know exactly what you mean." Inuyasha looked at him. "Huh?" Sabre's eyes were filled with tears when he opened them again. "I love Kayura. And yet I wish I didn't. She's being held captive by Naraku that frickin' bastard. And if I don't do what he says...the only woman I ever truly loved will be killed by that half-demon!" Inuyasha's eyes opened in shock, and they were wide. "What do you mean he's a _half_-demon?" Sabre smirked. "So you didn't know? He doesn't know that I know. His heart is still human. That's why he needs the Shikon No Tama. To be a full-blooded demon...with no trace of human." Inuyasha was raging. "YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN ALMOST MURDERED BY A DAMN HALF-BREED?" Sabre raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah. I forgot. No offence to me. And you." Sabre rolled his eyes. Yes. Sabre wasn't a full panther demon. He was more of half...or he prefered mixed. How his family started was a complicated thing. Let's just say his mother was a kitsune. He had 30 brothers and sisters. 15 of them only half brothers and sisters. But all of them were roaming the world somewhere. Let's just say in his running blood there is: fire, ice, water, dragon demon blood.

Then Inuyasha realized that Sabre was half-right. He had to try and let go of the fact that he wanted Kagome with him all the time. But he won't ever stop loving her, so he said good-bye to Sabre and flew back to the Higurashi village. His heart was with Kagome. _Let it Burn...But I can't. Sabre, the love I feel for her is the love you feel for Kayura. I'm going to protect her though, and then help you rescue Kayura. _

Sabre watched his fly off and smirked as he found a jewel shard on the ground. "Very Convenient. Kagome...I'm going to give you something to get back to your future husband. This future-seeing thing is really helping me out." Sabre said smirking, examining the jewel fragment. "And I hope Inuyasha will try and stay away from you after you're married...or else my vision will come true and you'll end up a mother of six!" He gave out a small chuckled and chucked the jewel shard straight into Kirara's jaw, in which she caught and gave a nod of understanding of what she's supposed to do with it.

Inuyasha walked over to the wall, staring down into it's emptiness. He half expected to see Kagome jump on him in a hug. He smiled as he imagined it. He felt someone nudge him in a comforting way, and realized that it was Kirara. He petted her on her soft fur and began walking away. "Let's go Kirara. I smell chow." Kirara nodded, but then just as she was told, she chucked the jewel fragment into the Bone Eater's Well.

Sabre smiled as he felt the jewel shard fall. "Good job Kirara. Kagome...welcome back."

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX{==========================

Shortness! I know...i tried! Don't worry, I'll update soon!!

You've been listening to: Let it Burn by Usher which I don't own!

What will happen with Kagome and Inuyasha I wonder? Oh well, keep tuned to find out!!


	6. The Shock

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! oh yeah, sorry for being away for so long...been so busy...but now I'm updating all my stories with a goal to actually finish one! XD**

**CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Previously on Let it Burn: _**"Nice Job Kirara." Sabre said petting her soft fur. "Kagome, welcome back." He looked back at Kirara. "Come Kirara, I smell chow." as he walked away he chucked the jewel fragment into the well.

**Chapther Six: _The Shock_**

Kagome sighed as she prepared for the talent show. She missed Inuyasha so much that she actually dressed one of her good-looking background dancers as Inuyasha! She smiled to herself at the memory of the guy being so creeped out. "I have to wear..._ears_ ?" She remembered nodding and telling him, "Don't ask."

She put on her dress kimono top and her velvet black jeans. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and putting on the fang choker. Looking one more time in the mirror she got up from the dressing room and went to find her friends. She heard someone call out her name. "Kagome!" She turned around and smiled. "Oh, hi Yuki." Yuki looked excited for some reason. "I heard people talking about your storyline for the show! They are _really _excited! I think we might win." Kagome grinned. "That's awesome news, Yuki! We're going to be great, don't worry." And with that they went backstage to review their moves one last time.

**_Meanawhile..._**

Inuyasha climbed out of the well, looking around cautiously. It was dark here as well, and he looked up at Kagome's window. _That's strange. Her light is usually on. _The hanyou thought. He jumped onto her balcony and let himself in. He sniffed the air. "I don't get it. Where could she be at this hour?" He said, sitting down on her bed, crosslegged. He heard noise and went frantic, trying for a place to hide. Too late. Door opened. "Hey! Inuyasha! What are you doing here? Kagome's not home right now. We're leaving too." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Where is she and where the hell are you going?" Sota shrugged. "She has a talent show to do. We're going to see her. Wanna come?" Inuyasha thought for a while, but shook his head no. "Don't tell her I was here, okay?" Sota just nodded with a confused look on his face. Inuyasha waited until he saw Sota and his mother get into one of those contraption they call "taxis" and watched them rode off. He followed. He followed for 10 minutes, and leaped onto the roof of the school. "Hmm...she should be inside." He climbed through a window and followed the noises downstairs. Luckily no one seen him. He kept on wandering around until he entered a room full of people sitting down and staring at a stage. Kagome explained to him that it was where students like herself performed on special occasions. He wandered about what occasion this could be.

**_Backstage..._**

Kagome was nervous. She was pacing back and forth looking at the set. It reminded her too much of the SengokuJidai period for it had the Sacred Tree there. Which made her think of Inuyasha, which made her tear up again. "Kagome? Are you okay?" Ayumi asked her, looking rather worried. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes, just thinking." Ayumi grinned back. "Well, stop thinking cause we're on right now!" Kagome nodded. She called to everyone. "Alright everyone. Take your positions."  
Silence. The sound of curtains opening. Kagome stood in the middle of the stage looking like a confused girl, that was rather upset. She walked over to the cardboard tree, and placed a palm on it. She began to talk outloud like it was her own thoughts...which they were. "He will never understand how I feel about him. He loves another and he doesn't want me around. But this is place where I have lost my heart. I lost my heart in the Deep, Deep Forest." guitar music followed and she began to sing.

_"Fukai Fukai mori no oku ni  
__ImaMo Kitto  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo  
Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku, tsuratehateta  
______hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

Chisai mama nara kitto, ima demo mieta ka na

Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushite'ku sokoshi zutsu  
Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
Tachisukumo koe mo naku

Aoi Aoi, sora no iro mo, kidzukanai mama  
sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatee yuki  
Tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
Sobitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo

toki norizumu wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou

Boku-tachi wa, samayoi nagara  
Ikite yuku doko made mo  
Shinjite'ru hikari motome  
Arukidasu kimi to ima..."

_**Meanawhile...**_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome shocked. There was a guy coming up behind her...DRESSED LIKE HIM!!! He growled underneath his breath. He practically lost it when the guy began to walk over to Kagome. "Oooooh no. If anyone is going to come up to Kagome that will be me!" with that he sneaked backstage without anyone noticing and practically stashed the guy in a closet. He straightened himself up...the song was ending and apparently he was supposed to hug her. So he walked up behind her and hugged her around her waist, holding one of her hands in his. He felt her tense up a bit. He smiled slightly. She looked up at him, and he saw her brown eyes widen with utter shock. She turned to face him...still looking surprised. As she sung the last words of the song, he embraced her. He felt her arms wrap around his neck drawing him closer. He heard applause but he ignored it. People were whistling and shouting and all of them were clapping standing up on their chairs. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and started leaning in...and she returned the movements, but her friend hugged both of them. "We did you guys! By the way, nice touch on the costume Hokaru!" she said to Inuyasha. Kagome surpressed a giggle. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later Kagome. I've got to help Sabre defeat Naraku." Kagome stood there with tears in her eyes. "Wait...you came all the way here, got my hopes up and now you're just going to LEAVE??" Inuyasha nodded. "I have no choice. I'm still sticking with you staying here for your own safety. I've got to go." and with that she watched him leave.

Inuyasha jumped through the well and climbed out in his own time. Sabre was waiting for him. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha muttered something that awfully sounded like "Fuck off." Sabre rolled his eyes. "She'll be back." And the two friends headed off towards Naraku's castle. But what Inuyasha didn't realize is that Kirara knew where they were headed...and that she was still by the well.

Kagome sighed as she looked towards the well. She was back at home, staring at the emptiness of the well. Then her Jewel shard senses throbbed. " Huh?" She jumped down and began searching around. Finally she felt something small and hard. "A jewel shard?" and instantly she was transported where she belonged.

She heard a mew and looked up. "Kirara!" She said and climbed out of the well. The demon stood in front of her prepared for lift-off. "Take me to Inuyasha girl!" she said as she was handed her bow and arrows by Miroku. "Miroku...why aren't you coming?" Miroku sighed. "Kagome...I figured that Inuyasha and yourself need time together. That's what Sabre-san told me." She nodded smiling. She saw Sango come up behind him. "Kirara, take good care of Kagome." The demon nodded. And they flew off towards Naraku's castle.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and transformed it. "TELL US WHERE KAYURA IS YOU BASTARD!!!!" he shouted to the baboon like silhouette of Naraku. "Heh. First you hand me the jewel." Inuyasha growled. "Over my dead body!" Sabre cracked his claws in anger. "You'll pay for everything you've done to me, Naraku. And to Kayura and Inuyasha!" With that he slashed the outfit of Naraku. His true look exposed. Naraku however, laughed and went after Inuyasha knocking him into the wall and outside. He hit his head pretty badly, but that didn't stop him from getting up. "If this is how i die...i'll make sure you're dead first!" But Naraku had him pinned. He was about to expose his miasma when a purified arrow hit him in the back.  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM, NARAKU!!" a female voice...Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.

**CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well? How did you like the chapter so far? well, R&R! More on the way!!**

__

**__**

****

****


End file.
